


The Way You Look Tonight

by hangoverhater



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Cherry blossom viewing, Drinking, Gen, Kissing, M/M, implied theft of alcoholic products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenren and Tenpou enjoy a cup (or two) of sake beneath cherry trees. Tenpou's late to the party, and Kenren has time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

It was a beautiful spring evening. Even though the weather in Heaven didn’t really change according to the seasons, nature did. Seasonal flowers would bloom and wither like they did in the Lower World, but the weather always stayed the same.

It irked General Kenren of the Western Army to no end. Always sunny, always the same gentle breeze, always the same fucking weather. He would’ve been perfectly content with even a little rain every now and then. But no. 

He often voiced his discomfort about the matter to his superior officer, Field Marshall Tenpou. Tenpou didn’t think much about the weather and the occasional seasonal changes, but since Kenren seemed so persistent about it, he’d close whatever book he was reading at the time to listen the man rant until he was satisfied with himself. This of course led into a heated debate about whether or not it was good that there wasn’t any snow during winter. 

Tenpou had to agree with Kenren, to reasonable extent. It was utterly boring watching the same clouds day after day, month after month, and even decade after decade the clouds would seem immobile. It was physically impossible for them to not move at all, but one could always dream?

This particular spring night was being spent by Kenren in a very familiar way. He’d sit around the cherry trees, just drinking his wine and admiring the pretty flowers. There was just one thing missing from his ideal plan to spend the evening. 

Tenpou.

The too-pretty-for-his-own-good man had been called off to an urgent meeting of some sort. Kenren didn’t really mind, since there was the necessary amount of work both of them were compelled to do and he didn’t really mind that he himself didn’t have to attend the said meeting, but tonight was far too peaceful to be worked away. 

Kenren’s thoughts drifted from duty and work to the spectacled man himself. His lover must be bored to death with coming up with different strategies and cunning plans to weaken the enemy. Or not. Tenpou loved thinking up new plans for pretty much anything. He’d study the history of warfare for hours on ends, memorizing which tactics proved successful and which didn’t to improve his own skills as a strategist. Not that he needed to. He was the best the Western Army had to offer, and probably the best out of all four armies. Even the Dragon King Goujun’s plans had been revised and improved by the eccentric man. Needless to say, Goujun was insanely proud that the brilliant tactician was under his command. He’d die before saying it out loud, though.

As if on cue, the silhouette of a tall, well-composed man emerged from the distance. Kenren smiled.

“What took you so long? I almost had to finish all the wine by myself here.”

Tenpou jogged the rest of the way over and sat down on the grass under their favourite tree next to him. The brunet practically oozed breathless charm that made Kenren thank the Gods he was able to be with this man.

“That really would’ve been a shame, wouldn’t it? Good thing I thought ahead and brought another bottle with me, then.”

The slightly bigger man let out a heartily laugh and leaned over to give the other a peck on the cheek.  
“Good thing indeed. What was that all about, anyway? Goujun couldn’t do the math himself?”

“Wasn’t it Goujun that counted your intake of alcohol before you could even count the bottles spent a few weeks ago?”

“Okay, okay, so I shouldn’t say anything about math relating to him. Come on, I’m dying to know here.”

“You’re dying already? How long was I gone again?”

If there was one thing about Tenpou that irritated the hell out of Kenren, it was his quicker-than-a-thought-and-sharper-than-a-katana tongue. 

“Very funny. Now spill the beans, bastard.”

The next fifteen minutes were spent with Tenpou eloquently explaining the events of the meeting thoroughly to Kenren, who was trying to fight back tears of laughter.

“…And then, Goujun apparently decided that he’d heard enough and pulled the chair out from under Eastern's Marshall. The meeting ended there.”

Kenren chuckled. 

“Well I’ll be damned! I knew the man was an idiot but I didn’t think he’d be that stupid!”

Tenpou smiled and shook his head. He reached over to the wine bottle he’d brought with him and opened it. He poured drinks to the both of them. Kenren tasted the very first drops of the sweet liquid, his eyes widened in surprise.

“This is—“

Tenpou nodded, taking a slow sip.

“From Konzen’s stash, yes. Why do you think it took me this long to get here?”

The look on Kenren’s face made Tenpou want to kiss him senseless, which he did as an afterthought. After an intense tongue war, Tenpou lied himself across Kenren’s lap and closed his eyes.

The general absent-mindedly stroked his hair, wondering how in the name of the Merciful Goddess was he capable of forming that calm and peaceful expression. 

“Kenren?”

“Hmm?”

“Remind me to call in sick the next time Goujun calls me to a meeting.”

“Will do, Tenpou.”

Before Kenren had a chance to even suggest any activities of sexual sort, Tenpou was fast asleep. Kenren sighed with a smile and leaned against the tree. He’d be remembering this evening for years to come, especially the way Tenpou looked tonight, curled up in a ball across his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Gaiden break your heart or did it break your heart?


End file.
